


Tough Legacy

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his breakup with Mary Anne, all Logan wants to do is forget the BSC. Fortunately, he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Michelle

 

 

Even after the Babysitter's Club went their separate ways, Mary Anne and Logan were still going strong, still going steady. They were the exception to the "high school love never lasts" rule. Many girls looked up to Mary Anne as "the high queen of holding onto a boyfriend since junior high". Many guys thought Logan was "king of the crazies for letting some girl keep her hooks in him for that long".

The beginning of senior year would have been their four-year anniversary. But over the summer she'd fallen in love with someone else, and this time, she wanted to break it off with him the mature way, rather than letting things fester like they had before the first breakup.

But no matter how maturely they handled it, even after they agreed to stay friends, it still stung. He'd held her while she cried, reassured her that she hadn't done anything wrong even as she apologized. "These things happen," he'd said, "and the important thing is you were honest with me."

The first day back to school was pure hell for them both. Word of their breakup had spread through Stoneybrook, and Logan found himself unwillingly "on the market". Girls he'd never even _talked_ to before were climbing over each other trying to get a date with him. Cokie Mason, the annoying popular girl who'd never lost her junior high crush for him, started stalking him.

By the end of the first week, he was sure he was in hell. He knew Mary Anne wasn't having it any easier with all the guys trying to catch her on the rebound, either.

But she had her friends to help her stay afloat.

Who did Logan have? His sports team buddies from junior high, maybe, but they hardly spoke anymore and a lot of them weren't even on the team this year. And he hadn't spoken to Kristy or Stacey or Claudia since the ninth grade.

It was then that the realization hit him like a lead weight. In all those years with the various teams, the BSC, and a hanger-on to Mary Anne and her crew, he'd never sought out any friends of his own.

"What was I _doing_ all those years? Did I just think I'd be a babysitting athlete forever?" he muttered to himself as he waited outside the junior high school, waiting for his brother and sister to come out so they could walk home together. He envied Kerry and Hunter; they'd learned early in their junior high years not to confine themselves to one social circle. Kerry was sweet and outgoing, she could make friends with anyone, anytime and anywhere. Hunter was shy and a bit of a misfit, but people were drawn to his humility and easygoing nature. He still suffered from allergies, but years of treatment and care had rid him of the worst of them. He was even thinking of going out for the baseball team next spring.

"At least they're happy. They won't make the same mistake I did," Logan sighed.

The walk home was peppered with Kerry's usual chatter and Hunter's commentary, Logan doing his best to pretend his mind wasn't on another planet. As soon as they got home, he went straight upstairs to his room under the pretense of doing his chemistry homework.

*

In hindsight, it was rather stupid, Logan thought as he stared up at the ceiling. He knew the BSC wouldn't last forever, he never was that close to his football buddies. The past few years were the perfect time to explore friendships outside his usual circles...sure, those friendships stood about the same chance of being everlasting as the BSC and baseball and track did, but it was really the principle of the thing. Just knowing he had the _ability_ to make other friends. Even making friends with the guys the club members dated would've been a step up.

"Wait...who was the guy who used to go out with Kristy, the baseball player..." No, wait, _former_ baseball player, it was coming back to him now! "Bart Taylor!" Yeah, that was the one. He'd had an on-and-off relationship with Kristy since they were thirteen, but Kristy had broken things off for good last year, prompting a depressed Bart to quit the baseball team. "How could I have forgotten that? It was all over school..."

An idea hit him like a bolt of lightning just then, and he grabbed his phone and school directory. Skimming through the pages, he found Bart's number and began to dial with shaking fingers. It was a long shot, but he had to at least try.

"Hello, Taylor residence," a male voice answered the phone. Logan swallowed.

"Is...this Bart?"

On the other end of the line, Bart blinked as he recognized the Southern drawl.

"Logan Bruno?"

Logan laughed nervously.

"Yeah...uh, you might remember me from history." Logan smiled a little. "Listen, if you're not busy tomorrow, think you'd wanna get together and do something?"

"Totally free. Wanna see that new Jim Carrey movie?" Bart asked.

"How'd you know I like Jim Carrey?"

"Lucky guess. Meet me in front of the theater at noon?" Bart said.

"I'll be there," Logan said. "Thanks."

"I should be thanking you. Anything that keeps me from having to read my physics notes is fine by me! Well, see ya tomorrow!"

"See ya." Logan hung up the phone, not sure whether or not to be put off by what Bart had said. Still, even if he was just a convenient excuse not to do homework...hey, it was something. He'd made the effort, reached out.

And any chance to see a Jim Carrey movie was a definite plus.

*

Bart was waiting for him at the ticket booth. Logan couldn't help noticing he'd gelled his hair a little, worn more tailored clothes.

"You're awfully dressed up," he teased. "Didn't know this was a date!"

"Speak for yourself," Bart laughed. Logan glanced down at his new khakis and rubbed the back of his head.

"They're just pants," he said.

"Well, they look nice."

"Thanks." Logan reached for his wallet as their turn came on line. The elderly ticket-taker gave the two an odd look, which faded when he realized each one was buying his own ticket.

"Crazy kids and all their new-fangled notions," he muttered. Bart and Logan exchanged a confused glance before going inside.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked.

"He must've thought we were on a date or something." Bart snorted. "Like two good-looking guys can't go to the movies together without it meaning something!"

"I'm sure he was only kidding," Logan drawled. "Old folks're strange like that sometimes."

"You can say that again," Bart laughed. Just then, they caught a glimpse of a familiar face at the concession stand. "Hey, isn't that Jessi Ramsey's little sister?"

"If the girl standing with her's Charlotte Johannsen, I reckon you're right!" Logan sighed. "Strange how we even still remember their names after all this time..."

"Four years isn't that long," Bart said. "Think they even remember us, though?"

"Becca, aren't those Mary Anne and Kristy's boyfriends?"

Logan and Bart winced. Theirs was a legacy that wouldn't go down so easy.

*

Their chat with Charlotte and Becca was surprisingly pleasant, and the movie was good. After the credits rolled, Bart stood up and stretched.

"Man, all those couples making out during the movie sure missed a good one!" he thought. Logan chuckled wistfully. _I wonder how many people thought that when they saw me and Mary Anne?_

"It's been a while since I went to the movies and actually _watched_ the movie," he said.

"I dunno about you, but even after that popcorn I'm still hungry," Bart said.

"Me too," Logan said. "Wanna pick up some burgers or pizza and go back to my house? Kerry's at a friend's house, Mom's at a dentist appointment, and Dad took Hunter shopping for a new baseball glove so we'd have the place to ourselves."

"Sounds good to me!"

Between the walk to the burger joint, waiting on line, and the walk home, they ran into at least a dozen more of their old babysitting charges. It was hard not to groan or flinch every time someone referred to them as Mary Anne and Kristy's boyfriends, or "those boy babysitters". Bart hadn't even been a _member_ of the club, yet just his having dated Kristy Thomas was enough to tie him to the BSC. Logan had never been as relieved to be home as he was by the time they got to the Bruno house.

"Well, it could be worse," Bart sighed. "We could've been those guys who still wear Underoos!"

"Thank goodness for small favors," Logan said as they sat down at the kitchen table with their food. They ate in silence, until Bart finally felt the need to ask.

"Say, Logan? Why'd you call me anyway?"

Logan's hand paused in mid-fry pickup.

"Thought it might've been obvious by now," he said, a bit sheepishly.

"Maybe a little...guess it's true what they say, about kindred spirits and all," Bart said. "But I also figured you were just lonely after the breakup with Mary Anne."

"I guess it was a little of both," Logan said. "I admit, I was just looking for any sort of companionship, feeling stupid over the fact that-"

"-you never made any friends outside sports and babysitting?" Bart finished. "I felt the same way after Kristy broke up with me. I guess I assumed I'd have her and baseball forever, never thought I'd have to get a life of my own." He sighed. "But baseball just isn't the same without her." He took a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Yesterday it hit me that all I'd ever done with my life were those things. Not saying I regret them, I still love sports and I wouldn't trade my years in the Babysitter's Club for anything," Logan said. "But I don't wanna be stuck with the 'boy babysitter' label forever, even if I do spend the rest of my life working with kids." He took a bite of his burger and chewed thoughtfully. Bart nodded.

"So basically it was a 'one boy babysitter reaching out to another' deal," he said. Logan swallowed.

"Exactly!" A pause. "I...hope you don't feel used or anything, cause I wouldn't have called just anyone, honest!"

"Well, considering I was just looking for an excuse to get out of doing my homework-"

"I thought so." Logan stuck his tongue out.

"But it doesn't matter how or why we met up this afternoon, Logan," Bart said. "The important thing is, I'm having a good time hanging out with you like this."

Logan smiled.

"I've been having a good time, too. And if it's okay with you I'd like to do it more often," he said. Bart returned the smile and laid an arm across Logan's shoulders.

"It'd be more than okay," he said. "Now, about our reputations..."

"Let's take up a new hobby, like painting houses or fixing bikes or making wax sculptures," Logan said.

"How's that gonna help?" Bart asked.

"I dunno. Maybe if we did a really good job people would notice us for that?"

"And if that fails at least we'll make some money!" Bart laughed.

The 'boy babysitter' legacy probably wouldn't go away so easily. But at least now he didn't have to face it alone.

 


End file.
